Tygra and Tygalina lost members of the Tiger clan
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to Lionette the queen of the Thundercats.
1. Chapter 1

_A side story to Lionette the queen of the Thundercats._

Tygra was a tiger who was the adopted son of Claudius the king of Thundera.

While there was another Tiger in Thundera her name was Tygalina. She lived with two cats of rich family who loved her very much. She was given to them by her father out of wanting to keep her safe.

Tygra's situation was the same given to the king and queen out of protection from strange creatures.

But the two Tigers were a match made by the spirits.

Tygalina often saw Tygra and they would talk.

Tygalina sometimes hung out with Tygra's sister she was help her with her hair.

Tygra and Tygalina cared about each other a lot.

They went with Lionette when Thundera fell.

They became an official couple when Tygalina and Tygra kissed.

Tygra and Tygalina soon discovered where they came from. While searching with Lion-o for a short cut they found a cave and found the tiger clan.

Their they both met their families.

"I didn't give you away it was for your protection." Javan said.

"Yes there are things here you don't want to run into after dark around here." Caspin said.

Sure enough they were right. There were monsters attacking the tigers. They just had to do something. Tygra grabbed a sharp stalagmite and drove it through the monster leaders chest.

The monster collapsed dead and turned to dust like the other monsters and blew away. The evil spirits were torturing the village were coming out to destroy Tygra and Tygalina. Tygra and Tygalina held on to each other and kissed.

"NO!" The spirits said and disappeared from the village forever.

"You did it, both truly are the tiger couple of legend." Javan said.

"Yes you are." Caspin said.

"We know what you both did was out of love we forgive you both." Tygalina and Tygra said.

"It feels good to be forgiven." Javan said.

"Now we can celebrate the danger is gone and the tiger's prince and my daughter have returned." Caspin said.

Soon Tygra and Tygalina talked to both of their fathers and they agreed to join them in marriage it was a wonderful thing.

Lionette was happy for her brother some day she will find her own specail some one.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygalina and Tygra were a happy couple. They were very happy. Soon they will get the surprise of their lives.

Today they were heading out to a new place and Tygalina felt kind of sick. She threw up in a waste bin in the thunder tank.

"What's going on back there?" Panthro asked.

"Tygalina a threw up." Lionette said.

"I see a town up a head they might be able to help her." Panthro said.

Once in town a doctor took a look. He told her the news. She was pregnant.

"Congratulations." he said.

Tygra and Tygalina were very happy about this.

"Well what did the doctor say?" Lionette asked.

Tygalina and Tygra told them the good news.

"Ah great another cub to watch." Panthro said.

"I'm so happy for you both." Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Tygalina said.

Continuing on there journey it was becoming obvious that Tygalina was going to have a cub. But she seemed a bit bigger than normal. "You know it could be twins." Pumrya said.

"Or more." Lionette teased.

"Very funny." Tygalina said.

"Come on we are only teasing," Leonos said.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge I do think it maybe more than one." Tygalina said.

Today the tiger clan came up in traveling to train for the final battle. Javan and Caspin were thrilled at becoming grandfathers.

"I think it could be twinsies." Javan said.

A few months later when the time for the final battle had come. Tygalina had gone into labor.

"Tygra just go I'll be fine." Tygalina said.

"Okay then." Tygra said.

Anet and Pumrya stayed behind to deliver the cub or cubs.

Tygalina was in a lot of pain she hoped Tygra and the others were doing alright.

Pumrya and Anet went right to work.

Tygalina delivered an orange girl cub. "It's a girl," Pumrya said. She saw another cub was coming. "I don't think she is the only cub." she said. The second cub was born. "It's another girl." she said. She saw another cub coming. A third cub was born also a girl.

That was all the cubs. "Congratulations, Tygalina you delivered three healthy girls." Pumrya said.

Tygalina saw all three of them. "They are so precious." Tygalina said and held them in her arms. "They are so small." she said.

"Of course they are triplets do tend to be smaller than twins or single cubs." Pumrya said. "But they are very healthy." she said.

"Just as I had envisioned." Anet said.

"You knew and didn't tell me?' Tygalina said.

"I forgot to." Anet said.

"Go figure." Tygalina said.

Everyone came back. Tygra came into the cave and saw the three little cubs. "Three cubs?" Tygra said.

Javan and Caspin came in and saw the three healthy cubs. "Three grandchildren." Javan said.

"Their girls if you all are wondering." Tygalina said.

"Three granddaughters." Caspin said.

"They are so beautiful." Tygra said.

"What should we name them?" Tygalina asked.

"I think I know." Tygra said. "Tygin, Tygah and Tygdon." he said.

"Such pretty names for pretty girls." Tygalina said.

Lionette came in and saw her nieces they were perfect.

Now Tygra and Tygalina would become the leaders of the Tiger clan.

The end.


End file.
